This invention relates to exercise devices, in particular exercise devices which can be used to allow a number of different exercises to be carried out while in a gymnasium or at home, for example. The possible exercises may include a very wide range of exercises covering all muscle groups.
There are generally two options available for exercising specific muscle groups. The first is to use free weights in an appropriate manner, and the second is to use a specific machine arranged to allow the performance of a particular exercise designed to target that muscle group.
A major advantage of free weight training is that it allows the user maximum freedom to exercise against a selected resistance in any manner chosen. The user is however confined to working against gravity. No resistance can be provided when moving the weights in a downwards direction. In contrast to this, existing machines can provide resistance against movement in both upward and downward directions but are generally constructed in such a way to allow only very specific exercises to be carried out at any given machine. Even, in machines which are intended to allow a variety of exercises to be carried out, the range of movements available is limited.
WO 92/07628 discloses limb movement and training apparatus which can provide resistance to a complex pattern of movement but, with any given configuration, resistance is only provided in one general direction away from a rest position and there is no freedom to move in any other directions.
WO 89/02295 discloses a multidirectional exerciser in which a user grasps a handle and resistance to motion in both senses about three independent axes is provided.
It is an object of this invention to provide an exercise device in which at least some of the disadvantages of free weights and/or existing exercising machines are alleviated.
According to a first aspect of the present invention there is provided an exercise device comprising at least one exercising unit;
the or each exercising unit comprising:
a moveable member against which effort of an exerciser can be exerted; and
resistance means for providing resistance to movement of the moveable member,
characterised in that the moveable member has a null position and the resistance means is arranged to resist movement of the moveable member in two directions away from the null position and to cause or allow substantially without resistance, return of the moveable member to the null position.
Preferably the resistance means comprises transmitting means for transmitting a load to be worked against from loading means to the moveable member.
Preferably the resistance means is arranged to resist movement of the arm member along only one locus or about only one axis, movement in other loci and/or about other axes being substantially unresisted.
According to a second aspect of the present invention there is provided an exercise device comprising at least one exercising unit;
the or each exercising unit comprising:
a moveable member against which effort of an exerciser can be exerted, the moveable member being moveable towards and away from a rest position parallel to a loading direction, and
resistance means for providing resistance to movement of the moveable member, comprising loading means and transmitting means arranged to apply a force to be worked against to the moveable member in the loading direction when the moveable member is displaced from the rest position in a direction opposite to the loading direction, characterised in that the moveable member is moveable in directions which are not substantially parallel to the loading direction, the resistance means being arranged so that movement in such directions is substantially unresisted.
According to a third aspect of the present invention there is provided an exercise device comprising at least one exercising unit;
the or each exercising unit comprising:
a moveable member against which effort of an exerciser can be exerted, the moveable member being moveable in any direction and having a rest position; and
resistance means for providing resistance to movement of the moveable member, characterised in that the resistance means comprises loading means and transmitting means arranged to apply a force to be worked against to the moveable member in a loading direction when the moveable member is displaced from the rest position in a direction opposite to the loading direction; and
the resistance means is arranged so that there is substantially no resistance to movement of the moveable member in directions which are not substantially parallel to the loading direction.
Preferably the rest position is a null position and the resistance means is arranged to resist movement of the moveable member in two directions away from the null position and to cause or allow substantially without resistance, return of the moveable member to the null position.
Preferably the resistance means is arranged to urge the moveable member towards the null position when the moveable member is displaced from the null position.
Preferable means for adjusting the null position are provided.
The transmitting means may be arranged to transmit movement of the moveable member to the loading means.
The transmitting means may comprise a hydraulic arrangement.
The hydraulic arrangement may comprise a hydraulic arm cylinder which is operable, by movement of the moveable member, to cause hydraulic fluid to be supplied to a second hydraulic cylinder, which is associated with the loading means, so that movement of the moveable member causes the second hydraulic cylinder to be operated.
The resistance means can comprise a weight and pulley arrangement such that in use gravity acting on the weight provides resistance to movement of the moveable member.
The resistance means can comprise a weight mounted on a pivotally moveable weight bearing member and be arranged so that gravity acting on the weight provides the resistance to movement of the moveable member.
The moveable member may be slidably mounted on at least one guide member and the resistance means may be arranged to resist sliding movement.
The moveable member may comprise a grip member and an arm member, the grip member being mounted to the arm member in such a way that pivotal movement of the grip member about its centre of mass is substantially unresisted.
Preferably the exercise device further comprises an arm portion comprising a grip member and an arm member, the grip member being mounted to the arm member so as to allow the grip member to pivot, substantially without resistance, relative to the arm member, the moveable member comprising the grip member and the arm member.
Preferably the grip member is mounted to the arm member so as to allow the grip member to pivot about two mutually perpendicular axes relative to the arm member.
The arm portion may be an articulated arm portion comprising two arm members which are pivotally connected to one another.
Preferably at least one member of the arm portion is arranged to be pivotable about an axis and the resistance means is arranged to resist pivotal movement about that axis.
The exercise device can be arranged so that the magnitude of the effort which must be exerted at the grip member against the force applied to the moveable member does not, within the operational range of the moveable member, vary significantly as the grip member and arm member as a unit are moved to any position which is displaced, in the loading direction, from the rest position.
The exercise device can be arranged so that the magnitude of the effort which must be exerted at the grip member in a predetermined linear direction against the force applied to the moveable member does not, within the operational range of the moveable member, vary significantly as the grip member and arm member as a unit are moved to any position which is displaced, in the loading direction, from the rest position.
Preferably the loading direction comprises a substantially linear path.
The loading direction may comprise an arcuate path.
Preferably the grip member and arm member as a unit is pivotally mounted about an axis and movement about that axis constitutes movement parallel to the loading direction.
Preferably the arm portion is arranged so that the grip member can follow a substantially linear path throughout the operational range of the moveable member as the arm member and grip member as a unit are moved in the loading direction around said axis.
In alternatives the resistance means may comprise a take up means to which one end of a load bearing member is attached; and
the loading means can be arranged to apply a load to the load bearing member to resist movement thereof;
the transmitting means can be arranged to transmit movement of the moveable member to the take up means to cause the take up means to move; and
the resistance means can be arranged so that when the moveable member is moved in a first direction away from the null position, the take up means operates so that the load bearing member is pulled around the take up means in one direction against the load and when the moveable member is moved in a second direction away from the null position, the take up means operates so that the load bearing member is pulled around the take up means in an opposite direction against the load, whereby movement of the moveable member in both the first and the second directions away from the null position is resisted.
The transmitting means may comprise a pulley arrangement comprising a plurality of fixed pulley wheels, a pair of floating pulley wheels and an endless elongate flexible member which is provided around the fixed pulley wheels and to which the moveable member is connected, the pair of floating pulley wheels being supported by the flexible member and connected to the take up means, the pulley arrangement being such that when the moveable member is moved in the first direction the pair of floating pulley wheels move in one direction and when the moveable member is moved in the second direction the pair of floating pulley wheels move in another direction.
Preferably the take up means comprises a drum and the resistance means is arranged so that when the moveable member is moved in the first direction away from the null position, the drum is rotated in a first sense so that the load bearing member is wound around the drum in one direction against the load and when the moveable member is moved in the second direction away from the null position, the drum is rotated in an opposite sense so that the load bearing member is wound around the drum in an opposite direction against the load.
Alternatively the take up means comprises an endless flexible member disposed around means to restrict its path and the resistance means is arranged so that when the moveable member is moved in the first direction away from the null position, the flexible member is moved in one direction so that the load bearing member is pulled around the path in said one direction against the load and when the moveable member is moved in the second direction away from the null position, the flexible member is moved in an opposite direction so that the load bearing member is pulled around the path in the opposite direction against the load.
The means to restrict the path of the first endless flexible member can comprise a plurality of fixed pulley wheels and a block comprising a pair of pulley wheels. Preferably means for moving the block between a plurality of different positions are provided. Means for locking the block in each of the different positions can be provided. Preferably, the path of the first flexible member is adjustable by moving the block between the plurality of different positions. This arrangement can allow the null position to be adjusted.
The load bearing member can comprise two ends which are remote from the load, both these ends being connected to the take up means. Preferably the ends are connected to the take up means at distinct locations. These locations can be chosen so that a portion of the load bearing member associated with one of the ends will remain in tension when the moveable member or arm portion is moved in one direction away from the null position and a portion of the load bearing member associated with the other of the ends will remain in tension when the moveable member or arm portion is moved in the other direction away from the null position.
Preferably the transmitting means comprises a pulley arrangement comprising a plurality of fixed pulley wheels, a pair of floating pulley wheels and a second endless elongate flexible member which is provided around the fixed pulley wheels and to which the arm portion or other resistance member is connected, the pair of floating pulley wheels being supported by the flexible member and connected to the take up means, the pulley arrangement being such that when the arm portion or moveable member is moved in the first direction the pair of floating pulley wheels move in one direction and when the arm portion or moveable member is moved in the second direction the pair of floating pulley wheels move in another direction.
The first and second flexible members can each be a continuous loop of, for example, chain, belt, strap, cable or wire. The drum can comprise a pulley wheel.
The moveable member or the arm portion can be slidably mounted on one or more guide member. This can have the effect of restricting the movement of the resistance member or the arm portion to a particular path.
The or each guide member can be a rail or a pillar.
The or each guide member may be arranged horizontally or vertically.
The transmitting means can comprise a continuous loop chain for driving the drum. Two spaced chain wheels can be provided and the loop chain can be passed around the two chain wheels. One of the chain wheels can be arranged to be rotatable about the same axis as the drum. Said one of the chain wheels and the drum can be locked against relative rotation. Said one of the chain wheels can be engageable and disengageable to the drum by means of a clutch. This can allow the null position to be adjusted.
The moveable member can comprise a sleeve which is slidably mounted on a guide member. The transmitting means can further comprise a tab mounted on the sleeve and connected to the loop chain. With this arrangement the transmitting means can transmit motion of the moveable member along the guide member to the loop chain and hence to the drum.
The moveable member can be pivotally and/or slidable mounted to the sleeve.
A parallelogram assembly can be provided to allow movement of the moveable member in a particular plane or a particular set of planes. The transmitting means can further comprise a rod mounted on one member of the parallelogram assembly and connected to the loop chain. With this arrangement the transmitting means can transmit motion of the moveable member allowed by the parallelogram assembly to the loop chain and hence to the drum.
The moveable member or the arm portion can comprise a pivotable member, the pivotal movement of which is resisted by the resistance means. A following member can be provided for reproducing the movement of the pivotable member. The transmitting means can comprise a rod mounted on the following member and connected to the loop chain. With this arrangement the transmitting means can transmit motion of the pivotable member to the loop chain and hence to the drum.
The transmitting means can further comprise a chain and chain wheel arrangement for causing the following member to reproduce the movement of the pivotable member.
A point of connection between the rod or the tab and the loop chain can be adjustable. This provides an alternative way of adjusting the null position.
According to a fourth aspect of the present invention there is provided an exercise system comprising a plurality exercise devices each of which comprises at least one exercising unit;
each exercising unit comprising a moveable member against which effort of an exerciser can be exerted and resistance means for providing resistance to movement of the moveable member, the resistance means comprising loading means for providing a load for an exerciser to work against and hydraulic transmitting means for transmitting movement of the moveable member to the loading means, characterised in that
said loading means comprise a common loading means to which the hydraulic transmitting means of each exercise device is connected so that a single common loading means provides the load required to resist movement of the moveable members of a plurality of exercise devices.
According to a fifth aspect of the present invention there is provided an exercise system comprising a plurality exercise devices according to any of the preceding aspects of the present invention each of which comprises at least one exercising unit;
the resistance means of each exercise device comprising loading means for providing a load for an exerciser to work against and hydraulic transmitting means for transmitting movement of the moveable member to the loading means, characterised in that
said loading means comprise a common loading means to which the hydraulic transmitting means of each exercise device is connected so that a single common loading means provides the load required to resist movement of the moveable members of a plurality of exercise devices.
Accordingly a device may be provided in which the main advantages of free weights are included and expanded upon and into which the major advantages of weight training machines are incorporated without including the restrictions normally associated with these machines.